Pyro and DG vs. DF and Trent! Episode 67 Part 1/2
DF) Trent...Remember the plan? Trent) Yeah...I remember the plan DF) TELL ME...in whisper...*Brings ear to Trent's mouth* Trent) *Whispers* Have Elorian hide in the hole Werewerra made... DF) Then what? Trent) *Whispers* Sneak attack... DF) Good ( Trent throws Elorian into Werewerra's created hole ) ( Meteonoid, Elorian, Volcano Dragonoid, and Darcano Dragonoid come out of their ball forms ) ( Elorian lays down ) Pyro) DG, remember our plan DG) Yes Pyro) Then lets follow it! DG) YEAH! DF) Ability Activate! Cosmic Showers! ( A rainbow of colorful comets fall to the ground ) ( Rainbow comets appear in the sky ) Pyro) Ability Activate! Volcanic Blast! ( Volcano Dragonoid fires a magma blast at his opponent, from his chest ) ( Volcano Dragonoid releases a volcanic blast at a pink comet ) ( The pink comet breaks into pieces ) Pyro) ... DG) Ability Activate! Darcano Blast! ( Darcano Dragonoid releases a black, volcanic blast towards his opponent ) ( Dacano Dragonoid releases a blast towards a yellow comet ) ( The yellow comet shatters into pieces ) DF) Ability Activate! Darkstruction! ( Shadow Meteonoid fires a dark comet from his palms ) ( Meteonoid releases a dark comet from his palms ) DG) Darcano, in front of you! Darcano Dragonoid) I know! *Fires a blast at Meteonoid's created comet* ( Meteonoid's comet takes Darcano's blast out ) ( Volcano Dragonoid fires a blast at Darcano's blast ) ( Both blast get taken out ) ( Darcano Dragonoid releases a blast at a green comet ) ( The green comet shatters into pieces ) ( Volcano Dragonoid releases a blast at a blue comet ) ( The blue comet breaks in half ) ( Meteonoid releases more of his comet blast ) Darcano Dragonoid) Geez...This is tiring! *Fires blast at Meteonoid's comets* ( The comets in the sky and on the ground keep moving ) ( Volcano Dragonoid fires a few blasts at the falling comets ) ( The orange, red, and purple comet break ) Pyro) YOU KNOW WHAT! ''' '''Volcano Dragonoid) What? Pyro) SCREW IT! DG) Pyro, keep your cool Pyro) I AM...DG...Use Blackburn! Ability Activate! Volcanic Charge! ( Volcano Dragonoid charges into the opponent with a heated aura ) DG) Ability Activate! Blackburn Clipper! ( Darcano Dragonoid generates dark heated energy and charges into his opponent with his blade wing ) ( Volcano and Darcano Dragonoid fly on opposite sides ) ( Comets start crashing into the ground ) ( Smoke arises ) ( Volcano and Darcano Dragonoid turn to face Meteonoid and charge ) DF) *Whispers* Ability Activate! Dark Discussion! ( Shadow Meteonoid disappears into shadows ) ( Smoke covers Meteonoid, Volcano, and Darcano Dragonoid ) (''' Meteonoid disappears into the smoky shadows )' '( Volcano and Darcano Dragonoid crash into each other )' '''Volcano Dragonoid) ...' Darcano Dragonoid) ... Pyro) D*MN IT! BING! ( A broken comet hits Darcano's head ) Darcano Dragonoid) What the heck... Pyro and DG vs. DF and Trent! Episode 68 Part 2/2 Grade of Pyro and DG vs. DF and Trent! Episode 67 Part 1/2? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story Epilogue Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Trent Category:Elorian Category:Shadow Meteonoid Category:Pyrosmaster Category:Volcano Dragonoid Category:DarkusGUY Category:Darcano Dragonoid Category:Crusade Werewerra